On the case
by SestrickaDiabla
Summary: Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover was framed for murder and now she has only 24 hours to solve the case. Will she be able to do so?
1. Chapter 1

Darkness. That's all she could perceive for a few moments, painfully long moments. It happened so many times and yet she still hasn't gotten used to it. _Do people feel like this when they die?  
_ One more moment that felt like eternity and she appeared in a circle in the summoning room, wearing her classic attire with top head.. Words can't express how much she detested summoning, those unsettling moments of uncertainty . Normally, she would have gone to her room and taken a shower, but that wasn't the case today. A tall, black haired man in a ceremonial suit approached her, he was accompanied by two fierce looking officers.  
"Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover, you are under arrest." Caitlyn's pupils has widened in disbelief. _Under arrest?  
_ "What are you trying to arrest me for?" Man looked at her with disgust in his eyes.  
"As if you didn't know. Well, come see for yourself!" One of the officers grabbed her shoulder, another tried to take the rifle still resting on her back away. Unsuccessfully. They walked the long way to the room with Jinx, the Loose Cannon plaquete on it. The lock looked unimpaired, however, the door was unlocked.  
Before the door proceeded to open, she knew something was wrong. Terribly wrong. She immediately knew that the sight in the room won't be pretty. With a deep breath, she swung the door open. Strong scent hit her like a truck. The immutable scent of murder.  
"Now try to deny it, miss Caitlyn." Man pointed at something strangely white lying on a red carpet.  
Body. Lifeless corpse. Lifeless corpse with blue braids. Caitlyn has sighed again as she kneeled and leaned over Jinx, or what was left of her. Sheriff's arch enemy died with a crazy smile across her face. Even two bullets, one pierced her heart and the another shattered abdomeninal parts, most probably liver, couldn't wipe it off. Wait, no, the first one was to abdomen, the second one was shot much later, only to ensure death.  
The culprit surely took their time to make the queen of chaos suffer. The killer must have hated her, or make it look like they did. Precise work. Sheriff started to look for clues in the room, since there was nothing else she could find on the body. No signs of struggle, only letter C written by Jinx on the floor next to her body. Jinx'es left pinkie covered in blood. Room was very messy, the walls were covered in silly pink pictures, but that wasn't caused by the murder- Jinx surely didn't look like someone who would keep her room clean.  
There were two bullet holes in magically enforced window. It took an extremely strong weapon to get through one of those windows. Such as the one that was resting on Caitlyn's back. She looked through the window, the closest building was still very far away. The Institute of War was quite an isolated place. Too far for an ordinary person to hit. Not for the best sharpshooter in all Valoran, of course.  
"Don't alter the evidence." Caitlyn nodded, she knew how to examine the crime scene. And how could she mess with the evidence, having two officers watching her every step?  
"Did you retrieve the bullets?" She asked in a cold way.  
"Yes." Man, the main investigator, has showed her a plastic bag with two bullets in. _Her_ bullets in. Caitlyn didn't need a ballistic report to know that these bullets were shot from her gun. Investigator was right, all the evidence was pointing at her. She started rubbing her chin, as she always did when she was thinking.  
"I know how it looks like, but I did not commit this crime."  
"Say that to the Tribunal. Officers, take her!"  
"Wait!"  
"What?" She came closer and gave the head investigator a sharp look.  
"Let me investigate." Caitlyn said in all seriousness.  
"What a fool could think that we would let the main suspect investigate?"  
"I am still the Sheriff of Piltover, I _demand_ my right to investigate."  
"You still haven't been stripped of your silver star _yet,_ but this is not Piltover. This is the ground of League!"  
"That may be correct, but you are forgetting that I still wield diplomatic immunity as a high officer of Piltover's forces." Detective shrieked his teeth, then he grinned. It wasn't a nice grin.  
"24 hours, that's all your so-called "diplomatic immunity" can give you. Then you are mine, Caitlyn, the _ex_ -Sheriff of Piltover."  
"Do I need to tell you not to run or leave the league's ground?" Asked the investigator with a lingering smirk on his face, as he was leaving the room, she just shood her head in response.

Who wanted her gone? There were many people, mostly criminals she put behind the bars, but none of them were capable of doing this. Who would frame her for a murder she didn't commit? Who would be even able to do that? Shoot Jinx, Piltover's nightmare, with her own rifle in such a matter nobody else, besides Caitlyn, could pull off? _Think Cait, think...  
_ While everyone else would panic in this situation, she just stood there calmly and a small smirk appeared on her face. She didn't know anything about the real culprit, but she will find out eventually. Someone has finally set her up a challenge she was longing for since the disappearence of the infamous C, the only criminal she was never able to catch. C? Jinx is left-handed, why would she use her right pinkie to write? Pieces of puzzles started to stick together, someone has used Jinx dead hand to write C, which everyone would consider as evidence convicing Caitlyn.  
But now she knew her old rival was back. And didn't keep himself interested in stealing, he has become a murderer instead. It was odd, murder wasn't his modus operandi and he's always left a business card. Could it be an imposter? But how did he enter the room? And how did he get her gun?  
No, he couldn't, she didn't leave sight of her rifle, she never did. Replica. Someone must've observed her league matches and created an exact replica of her trusty rifle. That means someone who is technically capable. Which narrows the list of possible subjects...to pretty much everyone in Piltover. However, most Piltoverians didn't have access to the Institute of War, hence they couldn't enter the room. Only the champions, summoners and officers of the League could reach the room. Which means someone from her fellow champions must've been the culprit.


	2. Chapter 2

Jinx was killed last night, which was almost 16 hours ago, as the livor mortis setting in suggested. Which means that Caitlyn had no suasive alibi, since she was sleeping in her suite at the time.  
"Damn..." Sheriff began her search for clues that could answer questions she had posed. After hours of examining every corner of the room, she found nothing. No clue, no indicia, nothing.

"We have to take the body." Deep voice of an officer she hasn't yet seen interrupted her thoughts. He was right, the process of decay has already started and the suite was filling with the sweet scent of the blighting carcass.

"Could you bring me the autopsy report?"

"Of course, Sher...miss Caitlyn." _M_ _e? Miss?...Not by a long shot._

"Thank you, officer."

"I have to check the building." She added looking through window. Maybe the killer's left some evidence on the roof.  
"I am sorry, but you are not allowed to leave the Institute of War."

"How am I supposed to catch the true culprit when I can't investigate properly?"

"I am sorry, Sheriff, but...Direct orders." He looked whether someone was watching and whispered.

"Sheriff, I believe you...You've done great work in Piltover, you couldn't have murdered her." Light smile's crossed her lips in a sign of gratefulness.

Her thoughts were interrupted again, this time by growls of her stomach. There was nothing else that she could have done in the room, therefore she headed for the caffeteria. _If I can't go to the roof, someone else has to go.  
_ "Cupcake!" finally a familiar greeting she chose not to ignore like all the others.

"Hi, Vi."

"What's wrong, cupcake?"

"Nothing."

"Heya, dont try to lie me, I know something's odd with you." Said her pink haired rough looking partner. They worked together for many years, got to know each other, hence Vi was one of the few people who were able to see through her facade. Looking eye to eye, Caitlyn whispered.

"I need your help."

"Whoa, that must be serious when little miss perfect asks for help."

"Go ch eck the Central Market building's roof on the south west side. Look for bullets, shells, hair, fingerprints, anything"

"I have never been good with those things..." Vi responded.

"Vi, you are the only one I can trust. Believe me, I will explain later, at this moment, I can't. And please, don't let anyone know." Vi gave her a strange look, but she's noticed urge in her friend's voice, so she's nodded.

"Ok, when do you need it?"

"Now was too late."

"Fine, I am on my way."

"And Vi..."

"Yeah?" Caitlyn took a deep breath to say many things, but those have never left her mouth.

"...Don't forget to look on groud-zero level, bullet shells tend to fall there when it is windy.." She's said instead.

"Aye, captain." Vi gave her an annoyed glimpse and walked of the caffeteria. After few seconds she could hear the sound of breaking glass and something heavy and metallic clashing with the ground. Probably not all windows are magically enforced. _That crazy bitch...But I am glad she is here._

Caitlyn's glanced around the caffeteria, now filled with many champions and summoners, enjoying their dishes. Everything, from noxian noodles to, her favourite, demacian spicy beef, was being served here. 5 hours gone, 19 to go. Time was implacably running out, without autopsy report and Vi's discoveries, she couldn't do aything. Her hands were tied-up, she couldn't do anything on her own at the moment, only think and put things together. That was her forte, creating full images from scattered chunks of truth. _Damn, damn. Too many questions, not enough answers._

"Hi, Ez." Caitlyn greeted the young blond-haired man who tried to surprise her from behind.

"I know you are good, but how did you do this?" She heard shocked voice behind her. Mirror lenses, the newest hextech piece of technology. She could look behind herself if she had her hat on in a correct position.

"Sheriff's secret."

"By the way, you were great in that League match...Haven't seen that bullet coming."

"You weren't bad yourself." They continued to chit-chat for some time, but she wasn't really paying attention to it.

"Why are you always so serious?" The question woke her up from the deep thoughts.

"I am the Sheriff of Piltover...I deal with serious matters everyday." She replied slowly. Questions like those annoyed her, especially when she was in the middle of a case. Peculiarly when her whole life depended on it.

"But you don't work 24 hours a day, do you?" Joked Ezreal, but one peek at her bags under the puffy red crystal blue eyes proved that it wasn't a joke at all.

"We are having lots of cases at the moment." He noted that she wasn't in the mood to have a small talk, which she almost never was, so he said goodbye and left. Caitlyn has returned to her place.

 _What's taking her so long? I am sitting there for 3 hours... At this rate, I will end up locked-up or executed._

As if her thoughts had some kind of magical power, she heard knocking on the window. Then she saw pink hair and gigantic gloves as her co-worker was climbing up to her window.

"Did you find something?"

"Yea." Vi handed her a small plastic bag commonly used to store evidence. It contained a bullet shell.

"Ground-zero?"  
"Yes."

"Anything else?"  
"Nope. I searched the whole fucking building and there was just this thing."

"You owe me a favour, cupcake." _If I solve this case, I will give you all the favours_  
"Thanks a lot. Now I have to work."  
"But why did ya need alaf this?"

"I'll explain later."

"But..." Caitlyn has already closed the window, making Vi jump down as if it wasn't 5 stories up.

Now her colleague was gone, Sheriff looked at Vi's discovery. It was a shell from the bullet that killed Jinx. As she was closely examining the shell assidously, knowledge hit her like truck. There was only one person who could have gotten to this shell, was also a champion and had enough technical skills to reproduce her rifle. _But...that doesn't make any sense._


	3. Chapter 3

"Tick-tock, Caitlyn, tick-tock." She met him on a hallway.  
"Detective, shouldn't you be solving the case instead of mocking me?"  
"Sheriff," he almost spat the word," the case is already solved." She didn't answer, just fastened her pace.  
" _Tick-tock."_ were his farewell words.  
She was more concerned about what she's known than what she hasn't. _How was that possible? Why would that person do it? And how? No motive... Impossible. No, improbable. Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth. Was this the truth? Could that person really commit the murder?_

 __Lost deep in thoughts, she walked towards champions' rooms. Cold logic of her rational mind told her that her theory had to be the truth, but the other part of her mind refused to believe it. Confused, torn apart, she kept walking, until she reached the door she was seeking. After checking that the passway was empty, she took a pin out of her hair. Old-fashioned maybe, yet still effective. Few seconds of work and the door opened with a pleasant clicking sound. Picking locks isn't what a Sheriff is supposed to do, but harsh problems require harsh measures. She slipped into the room unnoticed and closed the door silently. The suite was very simple and clean, functional, much like hers, the only messy place was massive metallic table occupying almost half of the room. Table was covered in mechanical parts and tools, everything lying in disarray in eyes of an ordinary person. She's sat on his bed and waited. She was waiting and waiting, sitting there for hours.

"What are you doing here?" deep voice from behind. She slowly turned around and saw the owner of the room. He closed the door.  
"What why?" She pierced him with her glance full of ice.  
"Murder. Why did you kill Jinx?" He was haltingly approaching her, blocking path to the door. No escape route. _Am I going to die too?_ Sheriff tried to fetch rifle resting on her back, but it was not there. She was forced to bequeath it to the officers, for testing, hence she was defenseless now. Two steps away from her, one step...  
"Caitlyn."  
"Jayce, why did you murder her? I know you've done it, nobody else could've gotten to the bullet you made for me. It has a special sign in the shell. That's how I knew." Voice was cold, emotionless, but she was trembling inside. Jayce, the Defender of Tomorrow, the Hero of Piltover, her colleague, friend...Murderer.  
"Caitlyn." He repeated, in soft voice. She still couldn't believe that he was able to slay Jinx in such a way and then try to frame her for it.  
"Why?!" She was close to shouting. Now his face was just inches from her face and he was looking into her eyes.  
"To see this glance again." She frowned in confusion.  
"To get you on the case." It took her a while to understand the full meaning of his statement.  
"Did you...murder her just to make me catch you?" He nodded. Disbelief and disgust filled her crystal blue eyes.  
"But...why?"  
"Why? You are always asking why. Always caring about your work, but never noticing people around you. Like me. How can you be so smart when you overlook the simplest things?"  
"Jinx was a person. Annoying, but still a person neverthless. You took her life just to...do this? How could yo..." she couldn't speak anymore, because Jayce pressed his lips against hers. At first, she tried to push him away, but he was the strongest in Piltover. None strenght of his was needed a few moments after.  
"I love you, Caitlyn."  
"Jayce...You've commited a murder. I have to arrest you." She tried to keep her voice cold and formal, but throbbing's settled in.  
"Is that all you can think about? The law?"  
" I am the Sheriff. I create rules, I maintain them and chase those who break them. I am the law. I have to be."  
"Do you have to be the law all the time? Isn't there a bit of Caitlyn somewhere?" She was just standing there in awe, trying to comprehend his words. Her rational mind didn't help her this time.  
"I know you have a heart. Otherwise you would have just come to the detective with the evidence and wouldn't even bother coming here." Something inside of her has moved. Something she didn't know there was for a long time. Or refused to see.  
"Jayce...I can't. I can't arrest you." _But if I don't, I will get arrested instead... What do I do, I wish I knew. ._ He leaned to kiss her again, but she backed off.  
"But...I can't be with you either. You are a murderer..."  
"What if I told you that I am not?"  
"What do you mean? I've seen the body, the bullets..."  
"Take out your lenses."  
"What do you mean?" _How does he know? Oh right, he is still one of the best scientists in Piltover's Institute. I should have known.  
_ "Those special mirror lenses you have in your eyes. Take them out." She proceeded to do so, he then took them from her.  
"I altered them. So you would see her." _Illusion? Masquerade? Fraud?  
_ "But...I've examined her."  
"They've sent changed signals to your brain."  
"So it was all an illusion? What about the officers?"  
"I paid them." Dubiety slowly faded away and was immediately replaced by animosity.  
"How could you?" Every word gleamed with icy anger.

Well, the culprit and plot was supposed to be totally different, but once I've gotten this idea, I couldn't resist writing it. I hope you are enjoying my little story attempt up here so far, critique is always appreciated.


End file.
